Handiwork Part II
by Aownr1669
Summary: Daryl's version of what happened.  Rated M for Dixon language and thinking.  Daryl X OC.  Please read "Handiwork" first.


A/N: Daryl's POV, because you all asked for it.

hassock: footstool, ottoman, etc., usually padded and upholstered.

**Handiwork II**

Green eyes. Tha' girl's got green eyes. Fuck me. Why is it every girl that makes me twitch has God-damned green eyes. I noticed 'em tha' first time I saw 'em. Standin' on that porch, pointing a .12 gauge at my head. From tha' look in those eyes, she prob'ly woulda' used that damn shot gun on me, too. She didn't take it off me for a long time that afternoon when we rolled up tha' drive a' tha' old three-story brick house out in tha' middle 'a nowhere. Even after things calmed down n' Rick charmed them wi' his best good-cop style 'n they let us stay...'n then stay longer. She just stares at me wi' them damn green eyes.

She was kinda' red-headed too. Hard ta' tell 'cause it was normally up if she was outside, which is tha' only place I really wanted to be. She'd braid it n' then curl it 'round until it was like a little bun, I think that's what girls call it, a bun. Only it weren't little, that girl had some long hair. I saw it down once, it was curly 'n down ta' her waist. Reddish brown. Nice. Girls wi' long hair 're good. Red's good too.

I don't know what's got into me. I try ta' tell myself I'm just horny, but that don't quite cut it. I don't want no damn woman. They're more trouble 'n they're worth. I knew that from watchin' Merle all those years. Always squalkin', demandin' attention. Wantin' shit. But then there was pussy. Sweet, sweet pussy. Can't have one without tha' other. Damn. I let my mind wander while I ran my knife against tha' whetstone. Wonder what it'd be like with her. Probably quiet. She don't talk much, least to me. Seems ta' like T-Dog. They're always joking 'round after dinner. He ain't doin' her, least I don't think so. His room is next to mine 'n I don't hear nothin' outta' him at night. Hers is upstairs, under tha' eaves, right above mine. I'd know if they were. I can hear her walking 'round sometimes, but that's it. Don't hear no other noises from up there.

I can tell she don't trust me much 'n I wanna fix that, but Jesus, do I really wanna' get something started? Fucking her prob'ly would be worth tha' trouble, but man, what if it's not? Don't need no more damn drama. Shane 'n Lori 'n Rick's enough already. Besides, she don't give me tha' time a' day. Still, I look at that ass a' hers, all round 'n tight...maybe. Wonder if she's got freckles? Lord, I hope she don't have freckles.

Jesus, it's hot out here. Tha' wind's barely blowin' 'n what breeze there is is just dry dust. I wipe my hands off on a shop rag 'n tuck it back inta' my back pocket. I need a fuckin' drink a' somethin' cool. Ain't dinner time quite yet, but I definitely need somethin' ta' drink. A picture of her sweet ass naked pops into my mind as I walk towards tha' house. Smooth. Lilly-white. No freckles. Good. Like I said, don't much care for freckles.

Tha' first beer goes down quickly even though it's not as cool as I'd like. I pop a second. Definitely not tha' coldest beer in town, as tha' sign at McGinty's used to say. Damn, I miss that place. You could drink all night n' nobody'd bother ya'. Music wasn't too loud. Girls left ya' alone. Fucking walkers. Ruined everything.

I pop tha' second one 'n hear somebody come through tha' front door. It's her. Rowan. What tha' fuck kinda' name was that for a girl? I asked her once, she said it was a kind of tree. Who tha' hell names their baby girl after a damn tree? Fucking hippies probably. Bet they liked R.E.M. even.

I watch from tah' kitchen as she sits down in tha' living room. She's got on pants ' n a t-shirt 'n she looks all hot 'n sweaty. Shouldn't be wearin' pants in this heat. Shouldn't be wearin' much at all, if ya' ask me. Should be sittin' on top a' me nekked. Instead, she's sittin' on a little stool as she takes off her shoes 'n socks, pullin' tha' pants legs up to her knees. She's leanin' back against tah' front a' tha' couch now, fannin' herself wi' her hands, her eyes closed, lips pressed together. I try 'n stretch ta' see tha' skin a' her legs. It's pale. Damn. Red hair, pale skin, fuckin' green eyes. I bite down on tha' side of mah' thumb a little too hard n' it jars me back from mah' fantasy where she's got those pale legs up 'round mah' neck. Well, that might be a stretch, short 's she is. But we'd sure give it a try.

She stands up 'n picks up tha' bucket she brought inside wi' her, movin' towards tha' kitchen where I am. If she thinks I'm stalkin' her I never will get anywhere wi' her. I move silently 'round tha' corner, into tha' dining room. I hear her movin' in tha' kitchen, puttin' tha' bucket in tha' sink, gettin' a glass from tha' drainer, runnin' some water. She growls low, clearin' her throat when she finishes drinking it 'n I hear it clink as she lays it in tha' ancient porcelain sink. She runs water in tha' sink now, lettin' it go for a long time. I can hear her in tha' cabinets, doors openin', then splashin' water. There's a shaking sound. I realize what she's doing -salt. She musta' found some mushrooms 'n she's soakin' 'em in salt water ta' get tha' bugs all out.

More water runs 'n then she moves back ta' tha' living room, sitting down on tha' stool again. I move back ta' tha' kitchen, stayin' behind th' corner. She's facin' away from me, messin' wi' her shirt. Tha' second beer I been quietly sippin' starts ta' kick in. One barely-cool beer on a hot day is alright. Two barely-cool beers on a hot day 's askin' fer' trouble... If she knew what I been thinkin' while I been watchin' her, there for sure'd be trouble.

She puts her hand up 'n undoes her hair, lettin' it fall down, clear down ta' that ass a' hers. Tha' braid is hittin' tha' bottom a' her t-shirt. She moves her hands through her hair, undoin tha' loose braid, separatin' it 'n now her hair's brushin' 'gainst tha' stool, danglin' clear down, makin' tha' curls bob up n' down against her fine ass. She runs her hands through it 'n I feel a definite twinge _down there. _I squeeze my legs together quietly, willin' myself not ta' get hard. This is not high school. No runnin' from tha' room when yer' dick gets hard. Gotta' get it under control.

She's squirmin' on tha' stool like she's got ants in her pants. Her hand moves up under her shirt 'n I can catch a glimpse a' skin above those black pants. Pale, smooth. Damn. I close my eyes for a second. I can feel myself movin', walkin' now without a sound. It's a wonder tha' floorboards in this old house don't give me away but today they're still, like they're on my side, like they're watchin' too.

"Damn it!" I hear her say. She's about half-pissed 'an squirmin', diggin' at her back. She's got a tick, I'll bet a hundred bucks. Been out in tha' woods, she's got a tick. She stops, lowers her shirt 'n picks somethin' up off tha' floor 'n wipes it into a empty beer can next ta' her stool. I'm standin' behind her now 'n she doesn't even know it, she's been so wrapped up in gettin' that little blood-sucker.

"Tick" I say, feelin' like a dumb ass n' a stalker at tha' same time. She had ta' know I was standin' right here, but I don't think so. She doesn't jump, she just turns around slowly. Her face is flushed, cheeks red from tha' heat, sweat making tha' front a' her hair kinda' matted down around her forehead.

"Woods is thick with them." she says. Her voice is soft, clear. Fuck me, she's starin' at me with those damn green eyes. Like a mirror-smooth lake, reflectin' a forest. Clear, deep, dark green. I'm frozen in my tracks.

Tha' only thing I _can _think ta' say is "Out there long?" Well, now I just wanna' shoot myself with my crossbow, but I left it on tha' dining room table. Fuck me, I'm such a fuckin' moron!

"Uh-huh. All day. Andrea and I. We've both pulled a ton of them off already."

I swear ta' God, I do not know what happened next. Musta' been one a' them outta' body experiences because I can hear myself sayin' "Better check good." but I don't remember my brain tellin' my mouth ta' say a fuckin' thing. I run my fingers through my hair like a madman 'n realize I've probably got drool runnin' off my lips. Shit, she's right there. Right in front of me. Green eyes, long hair, pale skin, sweaty wet t-shirt. I wipe my lips wi' tha' back a' my hand. "Want me to?" I offer, cussin' warm beer 'n tryin' not ta' grin like a retard. I just fuckin' offered ta' check her fer' ticks. I couldn't be more of a redneck if I was hummin' Freebird n' wearing a NASCAR shirt. If she slaps my face, I won't be a bit surprised. I'm standin' almost on top a' her now, so's it'd be a easy reach.

"Sure." she says, hesitatin' a bit. "Your place or mine?" Well, fuck me sideways. Baby Doll is tryin' ta' bluff me!

"Yers." I decide ta' call her bluff. She can't be serious. She wouldn't be serious if she knew I had a lil' bit a' buzz going right now 'n what I really meant was I wanna' check ya' for ticks wi' my dick. "Right now." Be cool, man, be cool. She'll cave 'n ya' can go back ta' tha' tool shed 'n jack off ta' take care a' this soon-ta'-be-ragin' hard on in a minute.

She nods her head slowly n' stands up, walkin' towards tha' stairs. Oh shit, how far 's she gonna' take this? What if I get up there 'n she starts yelling? What if she ain't bluffin'. My mind is goin' in circles like a race car. We're walkin' ta' tha' stairs towards her room now. I watch her move up tha' steps, her sweet ass shiftin' back n' forth wi' each stair. Tha' black pants 're tight. Soft fabric, thinner than regular sweat pants. She has ta' know I'm watchin' her ass move all tha' way up tha' damn stairs.

My knees 'r tellin' me that she's not movin' fast enough, 'specially for what I wanna' do when I get her up ta' tha' top, so I put my hands on tha' rails on either side a' tha' staircase in case tha' knees give way. Tha' muscles in my legs 're protestin'. My arms n' tha' banisters 're tha' only things holdin' me up, movin' me forwards at this point.

Her room is tha' one at tha' top a' tha' stairs. Whitewashed walls, not a lot 'a furniture. Bed. Big bed. Sturdy bed. Looks like it'll stand some abuse if things work out right. Small dresser, tiny little window, easy chair 'n a big foot stool in one corner. Bare wood floors. She leads us in 'n leaves tha' door ajar. No fuckin' way. Now I KNOW she's just bluffin'. I walk over 'n close it, lookin' around tha' room a second time. Nice. Plain. Smells like a girl, kinda'. Not flowery or perfum-y. Like, I dunno, just nice.

I sit down on tha' chair because well, tha' bed would be too obvious. Mr. Cool. I pull tha' hassock over in front a' tha' chair. Time ta' get down ta' business 'n see just how far lil' Miss Rowan's gonna' let me take this before she throws her cards on tha' table. "Sit." I tell her.

She sits down slowly, carefully, lookin' at me, her head turned ta' tha' side. She's tremblin' a little bit. That surprises me. I don't know if she's scared or excited. We'll just have ta' find out. I put my hands on tha' stool 'n turn it around so that her back's ta' me. Good position. She can't see what I'm up ta', she just has ta' _feel _what I'm doing. She also can't see me sweatin' from this angle...an' I'm sweatin' bullets right now. It's hot up here, kinda' stuffy, no air circulatin' n' there's a fire ragin'. Inside me.

'"Hat?" I'm askin' if she wore a hat in tha' woods. I'm guessin' she did, she usually has a faded baseball cap on if she's workin' outside.

"Yup."

"Check already?" I know she didn't. She came straight inside 'n sat down. I watched her, she still had her pants tucked into her socks when she came in.

"Yeah."

"We'll see." I tell her. That lil' liar!

I reach out 'n touch her hair. I have ta' close my eyes 'n concentrate because I'm about ta' piss myself. It's like silk, Wavy, curly, soft like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. I've had my hands in girls' hair before, but it wasn't nothin' like this. This wasn't stiff 'r coarse 'r hard ta' move my fingers through. This was different. Very different.

I put my fingers at her hairline, makin' small movements, tryin' ta' find any a' those damn little things before they have a chance ta' make their way down ta' her scalp. Her hair's so thick it prob'ly 'd take a while. I can tell she's likin' this a lot from tha' way her neck starts ta' slack n' her head starts movin' backwards toward me. My fingers work through slowly, feelin' along, pullin' her hair downward. I have ta' put tha' flat a' my hand on tha' back a' her head 'n make her bend her neck forward a lil' bit at first, otherwise she's gonna' bend all tha' way back 'n I'm gonna' lose all control 'n turn her around facing me. My fingers woudn't just be stayin' in her hair in that case, neither. My lips 'd be real busy, too.

I work my way back n' forth across her scalp from her hairline down ta' tha' back a' her neck, my thumbs movin' by themselves, everything slow, real gentle. Runnin' my fingers 'round makin' sure there's nothing there. Her shoulders sag 'n I can see she's gettin' real relaxed, her head still wants ta' drop back, so I have ta' keep gently pressin' her head forward, makin' her neck bend. I watch her back as she breathes slower, deeper.

I've pretty much covered all tha' territory on her head I can. Nothin' there, time ta' check actual hair. I stop 'n take away my hands. "Hairbrush." I demand. She makes a little whining noise 'n stands up slowly, movin' ta' tha' dresser across tha' room. I watch her ass again 'n I gotta' time it just right ta' look away before she turns around so she don't see me lookin'. She hands me a flat brush 'n sits back down. She has no idea I'm gonna' enjoy this so much. I don't think I got any clue just how much _I'm _gonna' enjoy this, neither.

I run my fingers down tha' center a' her hair 'n split it inta' two big handfuls, pushin' half over her right shoulder, exposin' her neck. I close my eyes for a bit 'n try 'n keep from diggin' my teeth into tha' pale, smooth skin, from coverin' it with my lips. "Got too much hair." I mumble, but I'm really tryin' ta' redirect my own attention back ta' tha' task at hand. Changin' tha' topic a' conversation with myself.

I put my hand on tha' back a' her head 'n push gently down as I lay tha' brush on tha' top a' her head 'n drag it downwards, slowly, tha' entire length, down ta' her waist. I pause at tha' end a' each stroke ta' check tha' brush, which just adds ta' tha' moment. It takes me a good three 'r four seconds ta' make each pass downwards n' each time, my mind is torn between that neck 'n that ass. I can't decide which one I wanna' sink my teeth inta' more.

I'm finished wi' one side 'n now I switch, arrangin' hair from tha' one over her shoulder, pullin' tha' other over n' down her back. "Too damn much hair" I hear myself say quietly. I work this side tha' same as tha' other. Hand on tha' back 'a her head wi' just a bit a' force as I pull tha' brush down slowly, endin' wi' tha' pause. I'm not seein' anythin' but stars at this point. No little hangers-on from her day in tha' woods, which 's good. I move tha' brush down again. Her head bobs up 'n I can see she's tryin' ta' take a deep breath, but I increase tha' force a' my left hand on tha' back a' her head n' she complies, tuckin' her chin towards her chest. Jesus, that neck is right _there_.

I finish, still findin' nothin', but I can't stop. I've brushed every strand a' that red-brown silk more 'n a couple times 'n I just wanna' bury my face in it 'n drift off. I got nothin' left ta' do here wi' this hair, so I put both sides together in back 'n run tha' brush all tha' way down a couple more times, tryin' ta' think a' what else can I do.

I stop finally. Fuck. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, I think. She's either gonna' go with it 'r she's gonna' scream bloody murder.

"All done?" she squeaks.

"Nope." If you only knew, Rowan. I push tha' hairbrush flat side down, over her shoulder. "Take off yer' shirt."

"What?"

"Shirt." I try ta' be calm. In control. Inside, I feel like a kid who's next in line for fuckin' Santy Claus. Nervous. A little bit scared. So close but not _quite _there.

"Dixon, you're not serious." She turns around n' looks up at me. By this time I'm leaning in, looking straight down inta' those deep green eyes. Fucking hell. I feel like I'm falling straight down into 'em. We sit there starin' at each other for a minute, both a' us frozen. I know I'm sweating' by now. So 's she. A little sheen across tha' bridge a' her freckled little nose. It's tha' only thing that seems ta' have freckles on it. We're locked in a starin' contest, neither a' us blinkin'. No fuckin' chance I'm gonna' look away. She's about ta' cave. I can see her bitin' her lower lip, fightin' with herself. Hang on Dixon. Another second... aaaaand... there it is.

"Crap." Rowan says, rollin' her eyes an' lookin' away. She turns back around, away from me, 'n pulls up her t-shirt. Good thing. That way she can't see tha' grin on my face. She stops with tha' t-shirt 'bout halfway up her back. Oh, no you don't, I've got ya' this far, it's coming all tha' way off, my brain is screamin'. Actually, I think my dick's what's doin' tha' screamin'. I clear my throat as loud as I can n' she sighs, pullin' her arms up n' tha' shirt over her head, dropping it beside her.

I rub my face wi' my hands, not believin' what is happenin'. I barely know this chick. I just molested her hair for fifteen minutes n' now she's got her shirt off. Ok, so I can't see those tits, yet, but we'll just see what happens. 'Cause it sure seems ta' be happenin'. 'N I know I'm smilin' like tha' cat what ate tha' canary.

My hands move all that hair over her shoulder as she sucks in a deep breath n' holds it. She's tryin' ta' be tha' cool one, now. I wrap my hand 'round some a' tha' stray hairs n' move 'em back, reeling' at tha' feel a' what I just done, my fingers in her hair, tha' white skin, glowing like a full moon. I reach up, my hands kinda' shaking. Her skin's so fuckin' soft I feel like I'm gonna' die. I just wanna' run my lips over it, my face, it's like I can't get close enough. I clamp my jaws together ta' fight off just divin' in as I run my fingers along long her neck, back 'n forth, my hands feeling every inch, every invisible velvety hair as they pass over tha' tops a' her shoulders, my rough hands scrapin', I know, as they move from side ta' side as I work my way down.

I put a hand on each elbow n' lift, raisin' her arms out ta' tha' sides like she's on a cross, but I'm tha' one that feels like I'm being crucified. I feel kinda' guilty, like I'm takin' advantage, but fuck, neither a' us is drunk, we're both way over eighteen, 'n she could stop me at any time. Ain't like I'm forcin' her. She wants this too, 'r she'd say somethin'. She may 'a called my bluff, but she coulda' folded 'n walked away from tha' table' at any time. But she ain't done that yet.

My fingers move ta' tah' delicate skin under her arms, glidin' down her pits ta' tah' side a' her, where her breasts start. God, I wanna' ta' get my hands on those, have since tha' first time I saw her in a t-shirt. Holeeeeee shit. I shake my head ta' get myself back on track. An entire day in tha' woods, as hot as it is, n' she's barely damp under there. My fingers follow tha' hollow 'n slide down, so dangerously close ta' those tits, tha' only thing stopping me is tha' edge of her white bra. God, I love a girl in white underwear. White cotton panties, nothin' better' n that. 'Cept maybe a girl in no underwear.

I put my fingers on top a' her upper arms gently n' lower them, resting 'em carefully at her sides. I know that I gotta' move slow, not be too obvious, hell, I should wait n' just let her off tha' hook but I wanna' leave her wi' something ta' think 'bout tonight when it's dark n' she's in that bed all by herself. I grip tha' white straps a' her soft bra n' run my fingers up ta' her shoulders n' back down again like I'm workin' twin zippers. No ticks under there. No sign from her ta' stop, neither.

I watch her back; she's holdin' her breath still. I move my fingers ta' tha' band a' tha' soft cotton bra n' slide 'em slowly under, just tha' tips of 'em. She takes a quick breath, in 'n out like she's playin' Statue n' 'll get called out if she's caught movin'. I run my fingers 'round inside, thumbs on tha' outside edge, just 'round ta' under her pits. Any farther 'n I'm gonna be officially feelin' her up. Technically I am now, but she ain't ready for me grabbin' her tits quite yet. She might start kickin' about _that_. I reverse direction n' bring my fingers back ta' tha' middle again, stoppin' at tha' clasp, before I take 'em out altogether.

I saw it tha' moment I moved her hair over, minutes ago, but I wanna' take my time, coax her gently into trustin' me. "Lean forward." I say, puttin' my hand flat on her backbone. I can feel it under my fingers n' I wonder how limber that spine is. Does it bend much? Is it as pliable as her willpower right now? I run my finger across tha' reddish-brown speck, smaller than tha' eraser on a pencil. It doesn't move at all, it's busy sucking tha' sweet red blood from 'er, feedin' all tha' time while I been enjoyin' my job as well. "Hold still." I reach into my pocket n' pull out a box a' wooden matches. Holdin' tha' box in one hand, I run tha' match head against tha' strip n' see tha' spark n' then tha' flare a' tha' blue-yellow flame.

"What? Tick?"

"Mmm." I say, tryin' ta' get out "Uh-hum" but it comes out like I'm drunk...'cause I am. Completely three sheets ta' tha' wind, shit-faced, bed-spinnin' drunk at tha' sight a' her, tha' feel a' her under my fingers. Tha' look from those fuckin' green eyes. I blow out tha' match 'n quickly touch tha' glowin' head ta' tha' tick, trying ta' get it ta' let go a' her n' back out. If I leave any of it in her, it could be bad. Infection. Lyme Disease. Worse wi' no doctors anymore. Tha' thick air a' her little room smells like sulfur n' smoke now. She jerks a little 'n I'm afraid she'll move 'n I'll burn her delicate, delicious skin w' tha' cherry-red match.

She hisses "Shit." 'n my arm moves by itself, wrapping 'round her waist, trying ta' keep her still 'n not get burned. She feels so fuckin' good against me, her bare skin smooth 'n warm on my arm. "Get it off." she whines, grabbin' my arm wi' both a' her hands, holdin' on for dear life.

"Don't move." I'm tryin' ta' be calm. I turn my hand 'round so that I can scrape at tha' tick wi' tha' nail on my thumb, tryin' ta' get under it 'n get a good purchase so I can pull it up 'n off. It's not quite dead 'n it's trying ta' back up 's fast 's I'm tryin' ta' remove it. Tha' fingers a' my left hand 're clamped 'round her hip, I can feel tha' hard bone underneath. Tha' tick releases 'n I pick it off, flickin' it ta' tha' floor. It was not a fresh tick, if she got it, she got it early this morning. It was dug in a ways...lucky fuckin' tick. "Been there awhile." I tell her, lettin' go a' my grip on her hip, easin' up a bit. It was hard ta' turn her loose. Every nerve wanted me ta' pull her in closer, next ta' me, ta' feel that skin against me.

I lose it. Fuckin' everything just went to shit at once when I looked down at her. I couldn't control myself anymore, I had ta' do it, I had ta' taste that silky, glowin' skin, shiny wi' just tha' faintest bit a' sweat. I put my lips on 'er back, surroundin' tha' little red spot where tha' tick had been. I can hear her gasp. Gasp is good. Moan woulda' been better, but I'll take a gasp. I'm not even thinking as tha' hand that had just let up on her pulls her back ta' me, trying ta' hold her still, trying ta' keep her on her feet an' not pulling her back ta' collapse inta' tha' chair, which is all I wanna do right now. Wrap myself around her 'n dive in. Everywhere. Her skin tastes sooo salty-sweet, soft 'n warm against my lips, as I press 'em against her 'n start ta' suck slowly. God, I want to do this _everywhere_.

My eyes 'r closed 'n I feel like I'm slippin' away, until I hear a sound from her, deep inside. Tha' tiniest moan. Her skin changes against me 'n she shivers, tiny little goose bumps rising. She's losing it just like I am. My fingers knead her hip bone as I pull away after 'bout half a minute. I don't wanna' let loose, I just wanna' move my mouth a lil' bit, over 'n over until I've covered every inch a' her. I run my tongue 'round tha' wet spot where my lips were, slowly, tracin' where I been, lingerin' for one last taste a' her. I exhale n' blow a cloud a' my breath, trying ta' cool down tha' heat as I slowly let her go, pausin' ta' make sure she doesn't fall forward.

"Stand up." My voice is a growl.

"Nuh-huh." she whispers. Second thoughts or weakness, I wonder. I don't care. I'm in charge now.

"Up." Raspy, dry.

Her legs 'r shakin' as she slowly rises. I stand up as well, matchin' her movements. I kick aside tha' stool she's been sittin' on, sendin' it across tha' room, its wooden legs scrapin' on tha' floorboards. She is still facin' away from me, her arms in front of her. She's like a little bird, her wings folded, frightened.

I put my hands on her ribs 'n run them slowly down, tracin' her curve from her bra ta' tha' waist a' her soft black pants, my fingers slippin' inside ta' elastic, runnin' 'round ta' tha' font. My fingers feel tha' soft skin inside, hotter than tha' skin under her bra was. I bring my fingers back ta' tha' back slowly as her head dips down an' she struggles ta' draw in a smooth breath. I know she's mine now. She hasn't spoken a word of protest. Not a peep.

My hands move ta' her hips 'n grip tha' soft knit, pullin' it down, dawdlin'. I get ta' tha' slight bump a' fabric that's tha' waistband a' her underwear an' I move over it, leavin' it in place, for now. She is shakin'. I can feel her leg muscles tremble as I slide tha' pants down her smooth legs, clear down ta' her ankles. She is now standin' in front a' me without clothes. I'm bitin' my lip 'n holdin' my breath ta' keep from exploding at th' sight. Turned away, her head down, her hair trailin' down her back like a dark waterfall. I feel like I'm fallin' down that waterfall, head first.

I can't stand it no more. I have ta' touch her again. Ta' feel that smoothness against my fingers. I run my hands down her hips, feeling every plane, every contour, my fingers skimming every inch a' skin like a blind man readin' a book. I move my hands down her thighs ta' her knees n' slowly back up.

I have ta' do it. Can't resist-my hands move slowly over her round little ass, my rough fingers catching lightly on tha' soft material a' her panties. I pinch tha' edge a' tha' holes for her legs between my fingers 'n my thumbs 'n run them 'round tha' openings, slowly, lettin' my other fingers drag on tha' silky skin a' her upper thighs. I don't stop this time like I did wi' her bra, this time I let 'em go farther. All tha' way 'round ta' tha' front, 's far 's I can go, brushin' the soft skin. Jesus, I would go farther if I thought she'd let me, but I know not ta' press my luck.

She twitches when I get so far 'n I can't help but try ta' hold back a laugh, lettin' go, movin' my hands back ta' her ass, my thumbs runnin' back 'n forth under tha' little fold 'a flesh where that heavenly butt joins tha' back 'a her legs. I let my hands fall down, straight down tha' back a' her thighs, like I'm a cop searchin' for a loaded weapon. I got yer' weapon right here, Rowan, I think ta' myself, 'n that was tha' truth. I gotta' stop or it's gonna' go off. I'm 'bout one good handful away from either pullin' those lil' white panties off 'n bending her over that hassock 'r turning her around 'n tossin' her on that bed. Time ta' call it a day. Not gonna go too far, I think, I gotta leave her all hot 'n bothered for next time. Gonna' have a good time plannin' _next_ time, too, I think.

My hands move ta' her waist 'n turn her around ta' face me. Her face 's beet red 'n tha' heat rising off 'a those tits feels like I'm standing over tha' little box stove in Merle's trailer. I take a glance at 'em 'n just about lose my mind. Full, round, almost spillin' over tha' top a' that white bra. I can feel my balls tighten up. I tell myself I gotta' be cool, not ta' let her have any idea what she's doin' to me.

One last time, I run my fingers along tha' bottom a' her bra. She's sweating so much now it's startin' ta' get wet.. She won't look at me, she's lookin' up at tha' ceiling, blushin' like a bride on 'er wedding night. I keep tryin' to catch her eye, but she ain't havin' none of it. Damn, it's hard to leave it this way. But I gotta'. I can't just up 'n fuck her right here. Wouldn't be right. We barely know each other. Well, that is 'til this afternoon. I think I got ta' know her pretty good, though, 'most every fuckin' inch a' her. Sweet!

My hands stop 'n I try ta' get her attention by clearin' my thoat again. I stand up 'n damn if she ain't lookin' down now. What's she so fuckin' afraid of? She's standing in her underwear in front a' me 'n I just gave her tha' mother a' all feel-ups. She didn't move a muscle 'n NOW she gets all shy?

Her eyes start ta' drift upwards slowly, like she's checkin' me out too. Now _I'm _starting ta' wanna' look away, those green eyes burning inta' me, makin' me feel like I'm tha' one standin' in his' underwear. Damn cat eyes. Like they're seein' right through me. She knows. She knows now how much I want her. She sees it in my eyes.

"You're clean." I say, tryin' to get her ta' stop lookin' at me like that.

"Uhm...thanks." she says, finally blinking. I can't get out a' here fast enough. I won't be able ta' _get _some privacy fast enough, neither. I step around her, tryin' to hide how hard it is to walk now, 'n start ta' open tha' door, when I hear her voice.

"Ticks don't have venom. They withdraw, not inject." she says. She knows. She knows I was callin' her bluff 'n I'm tha' one who almost folded. Busted.

I can't stop myself as I start ta' grin. I give her a "maybe, maybe not" look, raisin' my eyebrows 'n shruggin' my shoulders, then I turn back around, shuttin' tha' door behind me quickly. I move fast down tha' stairs 'n towards tha' dining room, pickin' up my crossbow. I'm almost sprintin' out tha' door when I meet Glenn coming in, that goofy-ass grin plastered all over his face, sweat drippin' from under that damn baseball cap he's always wearin'.

"Hot enough for ya?" he smiles.

"Fuck you, Glenn." I say, headin' towards tha' tool shed 's fast 's I can.


End file.
